


Honest To The Stars

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: 30 Days of Whump-Cherik Edition [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 30 Day Whump Prompt Challenge, Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M, bit of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: A late night almost conversation between Erik and Charles.Day Four: Insomnia





	Honest To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to see the prompt list check out the link in the first story :)
> 
> Day Four: Insomnia

When Charles woke, the first thing he noticed, was the lack of fuzzy, drifting thoughts by his side. It was a rare occurrence these days, to wake up on his own without Erik’s firm warmth wrapped closely around him. Almost instinctively, his telepathy spread like a blanket over the house, searching but not disturbing.

It wasn’t difficult, even in his drowsy, half asleep state. His telepathy wrapped snuggly around Erik’s mind, where he was outside, leaning against the balcony. There was the lightest current of irritation but there was also amusement, so Charles pressed the image of a sleepy kiss to Erik’s lips. That earned an exasperated sigh.

 _Go back to sleep_ , Erik’s tone was jokingly firm.

Charles hummed back, burying his face in the welcoming pillows. That was a wonderful idea, except for the fact that he got cold easily, and Erik wasn’t there, and there was an undercurrent of upset being carefully hidden away from him. Charles didn’t pry, carefully pulling back his telepathy until it was all snuggled up inside his head.

With a low groan of dissatisfaction, Charles dragged himself from the ornate four poster bed and trudged to the small chair where he’d thrown his robe earlier. He was wearing only his briefs and knew how much he’d need the protection. Charles hesitated only a moment before snatching up another one for Erik, hoping he wouldn’t be offended.

Charles trudged through the halls of the mansion, eyes down, avoiding doors that held nothing but sour memories. Soon enough, he neared the balcony and could already feel Erik’s exhausted weariness at the sound of his approach. Charles ignored it, having grown used to Erik’s moods after their road trip.

Slipping out the glass patio doors, Charles immediately felt a chill move through him on the first breeze. He was grateful he’d thought to slide on slippers. Without a word, Charles shook out the second robe and placed it around tense shoulders, where he leaned against the railing.

For a long moment, Erik did nothing. Then, with a sigh, he relented and put it on properly, making Charles smile. Erik shot him a look, shook his head. Went back to staring at the emptiness that was the backyard, dotted with trees and simple gardens. It wasn’t anything spectacular but then Charles got a hint of something else.

Ah. The stars. They were brilliant tonight.

“You can go back to sleep,” Erik murmured.

“No.”

A huff that almost sounded like a laugh, “Charles, I’m fine.”

“I know.”

He was alright. Erik had survived sleepless nights where the memories of what Shaw had done were just a bit to bright, a bit to real, for years before he’d met Charles. He didn’t need anyone to watch over him or coddle him or tell him it was just a nightmare. Erik hadn’t needed that for a long time.

All the same.

Charles slid closer to Erik until their arms were touching. He didn’t impose, but Charles felt out the basics of the mind next to him. He was tired, of course he was. That wasn’t all though, he found himself strangely content here and it was unsettling him tonight. Charles pulled back his telepathy sharply. There were things he wasn’t supposed to know.

“Aren’t you tired?” Erik tried again, though he sounded even less convincing this time.

Charles hummed.

Erik sighed.

A moment later an arm slid around his shoulders, tugging him closer and Charles had to smother his grin of victory. Erik was already relaxing next to him, head tilted up, green eyes practically sparkling with the sight above them.

Part of Charles was dying to know what thoughts were running through his head, what memories those stars caused. His expression was almost wistful, as thought he wished to bottle this moment, this image and hold it close for the rest of his life. It made Charles ache to see it and he found his hands curling harshly around he banister in an attempt to keep the words to himself, the promises that wanted spill from his lips, that he could do that, he could make him never forget.

But he didn’t. For both of their sakes.

For all that Charles was painfully clueless without his telepathy, it had never been like that with Erik. It wasn’t difficult to parse out the reason for his expression, the places he’d run off to in a heartbeat if it meant getting revenge, defeating Shaw.

In the tranquil quiet of the cool night, Charles almost felt like he could beg him to stay, not to abandon the good he’d found for the bad of his past. That wouldn’t be fair though and Charles had long ago accepted, that while minds were this elastic thing to him, the owner’s intentions must be honored. It was one of his rules and he’d be damned if he’d break them for the first time with the man he loved.

“It’s getting colder,” Charles commented softly, ignoring the way his stomach twisted with the wish to stay right here.

Erik hummed in reply, not moving.

Another moment passed, then quietly, as though afraid of the words spilling from his lips, Erik murmured, “I like it here, like this. The quiet, the air, the kids, you…it feels like home.”

Charles stared at his profile. Erik wasn’t looking at him but the expression on his face in that moment was something akin to peace. His heart cracked painfully at the realization. Carefully, Charles took Erik’s hand in his, squeezing and whispered, “I understand. Its starting to feel like home again too.”

Erik finally turned to look at him, those bright green eyes, shadowed in the night, wide with the sound of his confession. It was alright, no more words needed to be said. They would have this moment, just for them, for as long as they needed. Charles would make it last forever if he could.

For one small second, an echo of thoughts brushed against his, like they were quietly begging to be heard. It sounded an awful lot like an agreement, like a yearning for the very same thing.

Charles wished, for the first time since he was a child, that he lived in a world with happy endings.


End file.
